This invention relates generally to petroleum decontamination, and more particularly to encapsulation of polluting petroleum hydrocarbons in distributed state in cementitious mixes which are cured into selected useful shapes.
Hydrocarbon contamination of beach, shore, and similar areas has recently become more and more of a problem, due for example to spillage and leakage of crude oil and other hydrocarbons from tankers, off-shore oil platforms and facilities, and underground and surface pipe lines, and the like. Much time and great expense are wasted in carrying out state-of-the-art remedies, such as steam cleaning and processing of rocks, sand, shore lines, and soil microbiol conversions of crude to O.sub.2 and to CO.sub.2, and general mop-up, including transporting contaminated soil or sand to remote areas, for encapsulation. There is need for a much more efficient and useful means to decontaminate such areas. There is need, in general, to encapsulate and dispose of liquid or solid hydrocarbon contamination wherever found.